Heroic Beginnings
by NightwitchDarklaw
Summary: The beginning of everything in the "Of A" Universe created by me and Zyxa. Takes place 1,000 years before any of the s"Of A" Stories. Hope you enjoy.
_**Welcome, Dear readers, to Heroic Beginnings, a prequel story to the Sexual Frustrations storys AND Heroic thoughts. So, I noticed an inconsistency between HT and SF. The SF characters and a few of the HT characters were full anthro, while most of the HT characters were only partially anthro. I aim to fix this. This story will have the ancestors of a couple of the characters from HT and SF, such as Deelia/Hayden, Phoebe, Vic, and Muse. Be sure to hold onto your heads, and enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Roughly 1000 years prior to HT and SF**_

 _The great and honorable kingdom of Shio Mizumi. So majestic, so powerful, so beautiful. And the Emporer, Arthur Alpha the first, ruling fairly and justly. On the top of the social ladder where the Anthrodytes, perfect cross-breeds of humans and pokemon. On the bottom, were the Pokedites, Pokemon more on the feral than humanoid side, yet still human-like. They were seen as slaves and/or lowly servants. The opression of these near-humanoid pokemon was terrible, sometimes even seen as objects. But that was about to change_

 **Shio Mizumi Palace**

The emporer was sitting at his desk, in his quarters, doing paperwork to pass laws in SM, when he heard a door open, so he turned around. It was his wife and queen, Elizabeth Alpha, a Suicune. "Arthur..?" She asked, walking in and sitteing on the chair next to him. Arthur smiled. "Yes, my beautiful queen? What troubles you?" He asked, putting down his quill. Elizabeth put her hands on her lap. "Arthur...It's...I..." She stuttered. "Calm thy self. You can tell me." Arthur said. Elizabeth took a deep breath, and looked her husband in the eye. "Your heir is on it's way." She said. Arthur just stared at her, and smiled, hugging her. "Elizabeth! That's astounding! I'll make sure the entire staff knows so they can accommodate for this new child." He said. Just before Elizabeth could say anything, however, the chamber doors opened, and in came Leonardo Shade, the captain of the guard. "Your highness! We have a situatio-" He started. Arthur cut him off. "Leonardo, we're bus-" Leonardo cut him off. "You don't understand! The Pokedites, they...'they're REBELLING!" Said Leonardo. "What?!" Questioned Arthur, standing up. "Leonardo, go check on your wife and daughter. I need to see this for myself." He said. Leonardo nodded. "Yes sir." Arthur looked back at his wife. "Elizabeth. Stay put."

 _ **18 years later**_

 _The entirety of the Pokedite race rebelled for their freedom that day. They terrorized Athrodyte citizens, destroyed landmarks, and slowly took over the city. This war wento on for 17 years, until the Antrodyte leaders surrendered and let the Pokedites leave Shio Mizumi to start their own country, known as Victorium, nammed after the leader of the revolution, Apollo Victory, a Victini. They also named their capital after him; Victory City. He was also given the chance to be their leader, but he turned it down, so the position was given to his right-hand-man, Asreal Von Vladimere, also a Victini. Each leader had a child during the war. Arthur and Elizabeth gave birth to a Female Suicune, which they named Addiline Alpha ii, after Arthur's mother. Leonardo already had a daughter before the war named Beatrice Shade. Apollo had a son he named Ares. Asreal had twin sons, Nova and Avon. These children will have their own story, and their legacy will be carved in stone._

* * *

 ** _Whew. That was a doozy to wright. Tell me what you think! Also, thought I should go over name-origins. Thought It'd help. :)_**

 ** _Arthur- After King Arthur Pendragon from the legend of the sword in the stone. I'm british. Of course oi'm including some of my heritage here._**

 ** _Elizabeth- Popular english queen name. Again, It's my heritage. Live with it._**

 ** _Leonardo- After the famour artist, Leonardo DaVinchi_**

 ** _Apollo- Greek god_**

 ** _Asreal- Christian angel of death_**

 ** _Addiline- None. I just like the name._**

 ** _Beatrice- My middle name._**

 ** _Avon and Nova- No spoilers yet. You'll have to read HT in the future to find out about these two. Also, annagram. Neat._**

 ** _Edit: Fuck. Made tons of errors. They should be fixed now._**


End file.
